


SOS

by wayvbabey



Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey
Summary: Character A gets snowed in. Despite telling them not to come, they wake up to see Character B frantically shovelling away snow to get to them.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader
Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032276
Kudos: 13





	SOS

-

“Doyoung,” you close your eyes as you speak into the phone, because that’s the only way you can bear to deliver the news. “I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to Taeyong’s party. I’m snowed in.”

There’s silence for a moment. Then-

“Ah. I see.”

Your boyfriend has always been the calm, understanding type, but the disappointment is evident in his tone. You purse your lips.

“I’m so sorry, ‘Do.”

“It’s okay.” You hear him moving around the apartment, which breaks your heart more. He’s off to Taeyong’s, while you’re stuck behind layers of snow. “Don’t worry about it, love. You can’t help it.”

“It just sucks.” You exhale. “I was so looking forward to this. I didn’t know there was going to be a blizzard, otherwise I would have prepared.”

“It’s fine,” Doyoung soothes. You hear the slam of a car door in the background. “It’s not your fault. I’ll drop off the presents and say they’re from both of us and explain to everyone. Don’t worry.”

“I can’t believe this.” You sigh, glancing outside just to see the white blanket spite you.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll call you when I get there.” Doyoung replies softly. “I need to drive now.”

“Please be safe and call me soon,” you fiddle with your phone. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

-

Doyoung doesn’t call.

It’s been an hour. You know he should be there by now.

Is there a possibility he’s forgotten about you? Doyoung is the type to care about others, so perhaps something has happened and he’s busy helping Taeyong.

Despite that, you try very, very hard not to cry. You’re trapped, isolated, and most importantly, away from your boyfriend.

Until there’s a knock at your door.

Your head shoots up as you to figure out if it’s just your mind playing tricks on you. But then it starts up again, a pounding that is most definitely real.

“Oi, Y/N! Can you hurry up? It’s freezing out here.“

Your mouth opens, then closes.

"Is that- is that Jeno?”

“Yes!” Comes the shout. “Can you hurry up and come out? The snow is gonna collapse on itself and Doyoung has the only shovel.”

You race to the door.

Jeno is wrapped in about ten hundred scarfs and so are you, once you grab your things and allow him to haul you over the mound of snow gathered at your door .

“Careful down here, it’s icy.” He warns you as you navigate the snowy labyrinth. “Chenle fell on his ass earlier. Didn’t help that he’s sprained his ankle.”

“What? Wait- how many of you are here?”

“Just us two- and your boyfriend, of course. He turned up and demanded some of us come help bail you out. But some of the guys were still setting up and we're pretty sure the drinks have been spiked, so he just grabbed us and drove here.” Jeno shrugs.

“Ah… Should I not have brought my Christmas gin?”

“Just keep it to yourself. Or share it with me.”

Before you can give a snarky reply, the tunnel ends. Parked on the side of the road is Doyoung’s beloved car, with Chenle in the front seat (who seems to be thawing himself out since there’s snow in his hair) and Doyoung leaning on the hood, fiddling with his phone.

“I think he thought you were dead.” Jeno supplies helpfully.

You don’t reply. Instead, you call out your boyfriend’s name.

He looks up- eyes searching until he sees you -and strides forward. You meet him halfway before being swept up into his arms. Doyoung pulls you close, squeezing you tight while you return the gesture with equal enthusiasm.

“Why are you here?” You breathe in wonder once he lets you go.

“You didn’t think I was going to leave you, did you?” Doyoung smiles and boops your nose. “We have a party to attend to, but there’s no way I was going if you weren’t by my side.”

-


End file.
